brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Test
Prison Test: A special ability and combat rule, by cartoonist Darla Lathan, for comparing relative villain threat. It requires an evil character to be able to survive a prison, jail or reformatory sentence, such as fighting off sexual assault by and winning knife fights with other inmates and defending against police brutality by guards. This basic standard is derived from Scared Straight (1978), a TV documentary in which Delinquents were taken to an adult prison on a field trip by counselors trying to reform them, by exposing them to the above grim realities of eventual prison life, graphically and profanely told (to minors) by verbally abusive inmates. Bmup1p19029.jpg|Brother Muscle and Ultraperson drop off the Southside Skulls at the police station. Exceptional (Olympic and Mensa-level) villains can break even famous "escape-proof" jails such as Alcatraz and Devil's Island and hide from police for 24 years, wreck a small town with an improvised armored vehicle, have crimes go unsolved for 40 to 200 years, as Marvin Heemeyer in his "Killdozer," D.B. Cooper and the Zodiac Killer in the '70s and Jack the Ripper in the 1880s. Arrogant Kung Fu Expert/Fighters, organized crime figures and Gang Bangers would pass this test, because they are respectively, martial artists or have street fighting, Street Smarts, etc. skills (which enable them to make Improvised Weapons or buy illegal market weapons, hire someone for assassination with racketeering profits, etc.) and prison gangs to assist them. Most supervillains, such as Dr. No, the Penguin, etc. fail this test, because they were created before the above movie and Hong Kong kung fu films were made, by possibly naive authors and cartoonists, who did not know about riot squad police, mob wars or prison gangs. Jet Li, an Evil Twin in The One (2001), however, beat up the entire prison population with kung fu from a pyramid after his sentence, due to Ki Attacks acquired from his defeated Good Twins in various alternate worlds. The Joker in Dark Knight (2008) barely escaped police brutality in custody by Gotham Police Dept. detectives and Batman by threatening a detective with a broken water glass and detonating a bomb surgically implanted in an accomplice. In Brother Muscle: * The Delinquent who threatened Freddy Hartmann in the hallway at Garfield High passes, because he just won a knife fight with another student. So does the Chem Class Shooter, since he attempted Mass Murder with a pistol. The Southside Skulls pass because they are Gang Bangers, who probably are led by an incarcerated or ex- convict adult and may have members in a prison gang. Their leader has prison teardrop tattoos on his cheeks. Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p14024.jpg|Freddy sees Southside Skulls beating civilian. * Pundit and Puissance both pass, because they are Cosmic Level contract killers with limitless technology (which can be improvised or smuggled in jail) and psi powers (combat advantage against police, correction officers and human inmates), which required superheroes, such as Brother Muscle and Ultraperson to capture them. * Snowman and Toymaker pass, despite being Pulp-Level camp Harmless Villains (to Flying Brick superheroes like Brother Muscle and Ultraperson), because their Freeze Ray and Killer Toys are above current police and military technology, only part of their arsenals (typically 300-1000 devices), could be assembled under prison conditions and would probably kill ordinary humans (Lathan, 2013; McWhirter, 1977; Rovin, 1987; Wikipedia, 2006-17; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-17). Bmup1p2012.jpg|A delinquent threatens Freddy. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * McWhirter, Norris and Ross, Guinness Book of World Records, 1976 (1977) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-17) * Wikipedia (2006-17) Category:Alignments Category:Combat Category:Emergencies